Summer, Squirty Cream and DxC
by xroxalotx
Summary: A one shot story which I felt like writng. Courtney is left alone for the Summer and this is only the beginning.


Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Maybe it wasn't the worst.

But it was a night they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

Courtney's parents had left her alone with the house for almost the entire summer holidays. They were busy travelling the world on some boring business trip. Courtney couldn't have been more thrilled with the responsibility they gave her and took the offer graciously. It was going to be the best summer ever, Courtney thought.

As soon as Courtney had pushed her worrying parents out the door at ten at night, locking them out and making sure they had at least gotten out of the drive way...she took a deep breath and let out a huge tremendous, joyful scream. She began dancing around the house, like she was a one-girl party.

She blasted her favourite song through her speakers. 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings.

She un-tied her hair letting her bangs hang loose and slipped into a short denim skirt and a dark green tank top.

She began strumming on an air guitar and bounding around the house. Her small chocolate spaniel whimpered and ran out of her way before he got stepped on.

She banged her head like a rock star as she sang into a banana, sliding around the house in her sport socks.

She pranced around like someone on fire. Wild and crazy. She slid down the winding banister of her staircase. She could do whatever the hell she wanted.

She skidded through the kitchen across the tiled floor, unfortunately slamming into her fridge door.

"Ow, shit", she winced holding her nose, opening the fridge door. She looked through it until she found a full bottle of Squirty Cream. She looked around as if she thought someone might be watching. She tilted her head back and just sprayed it straight into her mouth.

She had never been able to do any of these things when her parents were around because it was not the 'proper way' to act, according to them...but who cares!! They're not here now, are they?

There was a loud knocking from the front door.

Courtney's eyes burst open and she put her head back down. Her cheeks were puffed wide with cream like a chipmunk, and if she had happened to open her mouth she would have looked like a rabid chipmunk foaming from the mouth.

The knock came again.

Courtney swallowed. She hoped that her parents hadn't suddenly changed their minds and had decided to come back, ruining any chances of fun Courtney may have had.

She quickly turned off the stereo. She leapt back over the black leather couch, catching her foot on the head of it and landing face down on the floor.

She immediately shot to her feet, dusting herself off and rushing toward the door while pulling on her grey long-sleeved cardigan and straightening her hair.

She unlocked the front door, peaking her head round the corner. Her eyes lit up with excitement and joy.

"Hey Princess", smiled a flirtatious Duncan. He looked as ragged as usual with his midnight blue t-shirt, covered by a black jacket, and baggy jeans which were tattered with numerous holes and grass stains.

"Uck, I wish you wouldn't call me that", she rolled her eyes,

"You know you like it", he winked,

Courtney smiled, "So...you wanna coming in?"

Duncan just grinned as he stepped inside the door following Courtney into her home, whilst closing it behind him.

"Wow, nice place", Duncan whistled, "Your parents must be loaded", he poked at a black china vase that was decorated with glittering gold pattern. He managed just to catch it as it toppled off the stand it was on.

The only times Duncan had ever been inside Courtney's house was through her bedroom window, not that Duncan didn't did mind being in her room.

"Thanks! They get all their money from something called a 'job'", Courtney removed her cardigan and placed it onto a hook on the wall, "Which I doubt you've ever heard of", she wondered into the kitchen.

Duncan dumped his jacket on a chair and followed Courtney into the kitchen, grinning deviously.

Courtney was busy deciding whether she should put the Squirty Cream back in the fridge or spray some more into her mouth, when Duncan came up behind her she slammed the fridge shut with her back and hid the can behind her.

Duncan had trapped her against the fridge with his muscular arm, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"So? Princess?" he gazed down upon her with his limpid blue eyes, "How long are your parents away for?" he grinned,

She smiled, "Six weeks" with the same flirtatious look as him.

"Well..." he leaned in closer to her, "That sounds like fun", Duncan raised his eyebrows, but everyone knows what 'fun' means in Duncan's language.

"Whatever", Courtney grumped,

"Aw, come on Courtney, I'm just playing around with you", Duncan rolled his eyes,

"OH! I bet you'd like to play around with me!!" Courtney pointed a finger,

Duncan frowned, "Not like that", so many lies, "Why'd you have to twist my words like that?"

"OH. I'm sorry!" she said putting as much sarcasm as she could into it, "Here let me make it up to you, you look a bit plain", she took out the Squirty Cream and sprayed a big cream moustache onto his face,

Duncan cocked a grumpy eyebrow at her, "Now how is that funny?"

Courtney giggled and walked away from him.

"Hey! You want to come and lick this off, sweetheart!"

"I'm fine, thanks", Courtney replied as she grabbed a wet cloth.

She dabbed the cloth over Duncan's upper lip removing the cream.

Duncan's perfect pink lips shone like gloss as a small trickle of water ran down them and dropped on to his t-shirt, which clung to his muscles. Wet and Moist.

Courtney bit her lip with desire.

She gazed up again to meet Duncan's eyes. His glistening, twinkling eyes.

Silence.

The damp cloth fell to the floor.

Courtney was being pulled in by lust, awing at the sight of him. His lips magnetised his to hers, inching closer every blissful second.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Suddenly Duncan swept Courtney off her feet into his strong, firm arms.

"Duncan! What the heck are you doing?" Courtney questioned wrapping an arm around his neck and placing another on his chest so as not to fall,

"Payback", Duncan replied with that same devious smile,

He grabbed the Squirty Cream off the kitchen counter.

"What exactly do you think you're gonna do with that cream?" Courtney said in a threatening sort of way,

"Whatever, the hell I want to do, Princess", he smiled, his eyes were wild with passion,

Courtney...was speechless.

Duncan looked down upon the delicate princess, he held in his arms. He sighed.

This strong-minded fearless girl.

She was as fragile as a china doll in his hands.

Precious and sacred was she to him. He couldn't want anything more than just to be by her side.

He kissed her tenderly.

He decided to forgive her.

"You're already too sweet enough", he put her back on her feet.

He leant towards her and whispered softly in her ear, as his gentle lips whisked against her skin, "I love you". It came out of nowhere but it was something special and true.

Courtney didn't know what to say.

It was only three little words...but each of those little words meant something titanic...bigger than any human. A feeling, which no one-man can control...and that spacious emotion was there...in his eyes.

It was right there, as plain as day.

Courtney could sense it.

This was real.

She placed her hand in his, fitting like a glove. She smiled and took the cream and put it aside.

Nothing was said.

She pulled him along side her, winding up the many stairs to her bedroom.

She let go of his hand at the door, like a wave easing out of shore. She glided towards her bed and sat down awaiting his comfort. Anxious.

Duncan closed the door shut behind him as he made his way over.

There was no heading back now.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Maybe it wasn't the worst.

But it was a night they'd love for the rest of their lives.


End file.
